Christmas Dreams
by Enigmaforum
Summary: Vida reminisces as Xander tries to figure out how to top his last Christmas present.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PR. **

**AN: It's been awhile since I've written for PR but this idea came to me. It can be read as a sequel of sorts to my story "Mistletoe Mischief". I want to wish everyone a happy holiday! **

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of soft Christmas music filtered through the air, tickled her senses enough to make her open her eyes. She frowned when she was greeted with the sight of a dark room and an empty bed. She looked at the monitor on the bedside table but heard nothing, she looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven-forty-five and quietly eased herself out of bed. She fixed the shirt she had thrown on a few hours ago and made to go across the hall.

She paused when she heard Xander's voice, soft, but unmistakable coming from the living room. Vida stopped at the entranceway to the hall when she caught sight of her boyfriend of two years lying on a blanket beneath their Christmas tree. She smiled when she saw that he had their five month-old son, Liam, resting against his chest. It was a sight that warmed her heart and really who would have predicted that out of everyone, she and Xander would be the ones with the family.

She for sure hadn't but here they were; two years after he'd shown up on her doorstep with mistletoe, twenty-two months since he'd transferred to UCLA and moved in with her, eighteen months after she'd started to produce for Kira and Tanya. It had been one year after she'd told him she was pregnant, eight months after they'd moved into their condo thanks to the success of the albums of Kira and Tanya, and five months after the birth of their son. They were still very much together and moments like this made Vida love Xander a little more.

"Have room for one more?" she asked. Xander picked his head up and smiled. Her heart still fluttered when he did that.

"We always have room for you, don't we buddy?"

Liam cooed, Vida chuckled as she padded over to the two of them, knelt on the far end of the blanket and crawled up and settled against Xander's free side. She kissed him before she turned her attentions to their son. Liam's eyes lit up when he saw her and she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"You are supposed to be in bed little man," she informed him. Liam laughed and turned his attentions away from her and back to the lights on the tree.

"He got fussy a little while ago," Xander told her. "I'm pretty sure that someone by the name of Connor let him have ice cream when Kira wasn't watching."

Vida giggled as she burrowed into Xander's side. The two of them had gone out for dinner earlier to celebrate their anniversary and the former Dino rangers and close friends had graciously offered to babysit. Liam's giggle matched Vida's. Xander chuckled.

"And there's the answer to that question," he grumbled, Vida leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "So we came out here to look at the lights and talk about some things."

"Maddie and I used to do this as kids," Vida mused. "Lay under the tree when it was lit up. Something calming about it."

"I did the same thing," Xander told her. "So it seems he's taking after both of us."

"What were you two talking about?" she asked as Liam grabbed onto one of her fingers and held on. She grinned at her son, delighted when his brown eyes widened as one of the tree branches helped out just a little by her powers, tickled his ear. He laughed again and burrowed closer to Xander even as his grip on her finger stayed strong.

"Well," Xander looked the both of them, nodded knowingly at Liam and then went back to his story. "I was telling him that I needed to try and top my Christmas present from two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Vida asked. Xander nodded.

"I would say I should try to top myself every year but last year makes you win every year by default," he mused as he glanced down at Liam. "Because you gave me the best present ever when you told me you were going to have him."

Liam looked up at Xander who nodded at him.

"Yes mommy found out that you were in her tummy last December," he told him. "And you want to know how she told me?"

Liam laughed. Vida watched Xander's face light up. It had been a shock to her, last Christmas that despite using every method of birth control available to them, she had ended up pregnant way before she and Xander had decided upon. By that point Vida had known Xander was the one for her, she had known that they were heading towards a family, but Liam had snuck up on them a little ahead of schedule. Kim had later assured her that was just a ranger thing. Apparently protection only worked when the morphin grid wanted it to.

He was the absolute best surprise they could have asked for. Xander had been ecstatic when she'd told him and she knew without a doubt that they both couldn't imagine their lives without their son in it.

"When I was telling daddy about you, I put the test I took, wrapped it in a box, and then handed it to him on Christmas at exactly twelve-oh-one, the time we first kissed," Vida told their child. "And your daddy had the funniest expression on his face."

"Because of all the things mommy could have gotten me, you were the most wonderful surprise," Xander leaned down and brushed his lips against Liam's forehead. "One that I can never top."

"Hey, two years ago you were the best present," Vida assured him; she crawled up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "And without that Christmas we certainly wouldn't be celebrating Liam's first Christmas in a week."

"I love you," Xander told her.

"I love you too," she replied. He kissed her again until Liam yanked on her finger. She pulled away with a laugh when he brought said finger to his mouth. "Well he certainly got his appetite from you."

Xander stuck his tongue out at her as she slid away from him, out from under the tree and carefully extracted their son from his arms and settled him into her own. She smiled down at his green Christmas tree pajamas as she worked the buttons on the shirt she had on open as Liam shifted in her arms.

"There we go," she soothed as he settled down and started to nurse. She looked up as her fingers traced against his back and found Xander had sat up and was watching the both of them with a warm smile on his face. "So, how do you plan on topping yourself?"

Xander cocked his head to the side and seemed to consider things before he nodded.

"How about this way: Marry me."

Vida froze as she took him in, Xander looked serious and nervous and once again serious.

"Marry you?" she asked, he nodded, reached into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulled out a tiny green box. He crawled forward and opened said box, Vida was greeted with the sight of an emerald ring in front of her.

"I know we did things a little backwards but Vida Rocca I love you. I love our son. I love our life together. I want to spend the rest of our lives together so yes, will you marry-"

"Yes," Vida interrupted before he could finish. "Yes I will marry you."

"Really?" Xander asked, she nearly rolled her eyes.

"Yes really," she laughed. "I love you and I can't imagine my life with anyone else. So yes I'll marry you."

Xander carefully leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, Vida kissed him as best she could until their child made himself known by hitting the both of them with his tiny fist. Xander pulled away with a laugh as he looked down at Liam who had a slightly indignant look on his face as he looked at the both of them. Vida giggled as she buttoned her shirt back up and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead too.

"Don't worry, you're still the best present," Xander assured him even as he got the ring out of the case and held it out. Vida shifted Liam's weight to her other arm as she let him take her left hand in his and slip the ring onto her third finger.

"But this is the best Christmas yet," Vida told them both. "Because you're finally here," she tickled Liam's chin as his eyes closed and his breathing started to even out. "Hey Xander?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas V," he grinned as he leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for reading, once again have a happy holiday everyone!**


End file.
